


Bro Code

by saidaddycheese



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidaddycheese/pseuds/saidaddycheese
Summary: Dahyun and Jeongyeon, best friends who fell inlove with the same girl, Sana.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Bro Code

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my attempt in writing in full English tho I'm really not good at it so apologies to the errors :))

Dahyun and Jeongyeon are friends for as long as they remember. They always got each other's back. They rarely fight, because Jeongyeon always treats Dahyun like a baby sister. Tho their worlds are different,because Dahyun was born with a silver spoon in her mouth while Jeongyeon is a child of one of Dahyun's family servant. Dahyun did not make Jeongyeon feel they're living a completely different life because Dahyun always share everything to her.

Like whenever Dahyun's buying something she makes sure she buys two. One for her one for her best bud.

Except with girls. They made a promise not to fall for one girl. Besides they have completely different types of girls so it's easier for them to live up the promise they made.

Until one day, Sana Minatozaki came into their lives. It was Jeongyeon who told her best friend about how she fell in love at first sight. Dahyun still remembers the look on Jeongyeon's face when they saw Sana walking in a Charity event they attended.

Dahyun knew right then and there that she needs to stop whatever she felt for the Japanese. She doesn't want to break the promise. She loves her best friend and she will not let one girl to ruin what they have.

"Bro! She said yes! Sana is my girlfriend now!" Jeongyeon excitedly tell the news to her best friend engulfing the shorty into a bear hug. Dahyun tried her best to smile and reciprocate the hug.

"Congrats bro! Finally you really moved on from Nayeon!"

"What?! Of course! I'm over her long time ago even before we met Sana" the taller drape her arms around Dahyun's shoulder.

That day she learned how to supress all the pain she's feeling and just listen to her best friend talk about the girl she loves.

You see, for some reason she can't stop her feelings for Sana and she hated it. She feels like she's cheating on her best friend for feeling that way.

One day Dahyun's Dad announces that she'll be engaged and soon to be wedded. If it's a different situation she would've said no but she thought that this would be a perfect opportunity to forget about Sana.

"Bro, you sure about this? I mean... You don't know the girl...and you always tell me that you won't marry someone you don't love" Jeongyeon asked genuinely concerned about her best friend.

"It's not like I have someone right now. And I thought about this a lot, why not give a chance, maybe I could learn to love her. After all we're gonna be married soon"

"her? How sure are you that your father will marry you off with a girl?"

"he told me that it's the daughter of one of his colleagues"

"I see" Jeongyeon engulf her into a hug "Man...you would've thought you're marrying first. I thought it was me not to brag but I have a girlfriend and you don't" Dahyun playfully pushed Jeongyeon.

"Show off! I'll tell Sana you're just using her to brag to me"

"She always brag about you too" Sana said and both turned around and see the Japanese smiling at them.

Jeongyeon immediately went to Sana and gave her girlfriend a kiss.

Dahyun tried hard not to cry.

One night Jeongyeon went to Dahyun's room crying "hey what's the problem?"

"Sana..."

"What happened to her?"

"She...she broke up with me" Dahyun was shock. She knows how much Sana loves Jeongyeon.

"But why?"

"She said she doesn't love me anymore" Dahyun obviously did not buy that.

Days passed Dahyun just watch her best friend be miserable until one day she had enough and decided to meet Sana.

"Why?"

Sana sighed "Dahyun it's complicated"

"But why? I just don't understand, I thought you love her?"

"I do. I really do but..." Sana comb her hair with her hand "I'm getting married"

"What? To whom?"

"I don't know. I have yet to meet her. Dahyun, I know you understand me. We're both from a world where we can't choose who to love. We're stuck and it's hard. It's fucking hard and I hate myself because I can't do anything about it" Sana started crying. Dahyun softened and for the first time she held Sana's hand. But the latter hugged her.

The day came where they will meet Dahyun's fiance. Jeongyeon's there to support her bestfriend. She held Dahyun's hand as they waited for them to come.

The sound of the automatic gate was heard and Dahyun's Mom chirps "they're here"

They all went out to welcome the guests.

Both Dahyun and Jeongyeon froze on the spot when they saw who's getting out of the car. Sana's eyes immediately found Jeongyeon's. Whether Dahyun admit it or not, it hurts.

This by far is the slowest lunch ever to Dahyun. She hated how Sana's faking all the smiles she throws at everyone. How she politely talk to everyone. Because she knows how the Japanese really feels.

It's taxing her, all the emotions so she excused herself and went straight to the maids quarters where Jeongyeon is staying.

"Bro..." she saw a lump in the bed. Jeongyeon's under the blanket "I'll call off the engagement, I'll do everything so that you and Sana will-"Jeongyeon cuts her off

"No. Marry her. She chose you"

"What?! No! She doesn't have a choice back then. But now that we all know, we can make things right so get your ass over ther and claim what's yours"

"Just leave me alone Dahyun, go back there, go back to your fiance"

Dahyun's about to say something when they heard a noise outside. Dahyun was quick to open the door and saw a crying Sana.

Jeongyeon got up and followed Dahyun "Sana..." she saw in Sana's eyes how hurt she was. She's about to held Sana's hand but the latter back away.

"Come on Dahyun-ah, we have an engagement to plan" with that she intertwined her hand to Dahyun's who's not conflicted whether to leave her best friend behind or stay.

But when she looked at Sana's honey brown eyes she got drowned easily and let the Japanese pull her away leaving Jeongyeon shattered.

Months passed Jeongyeon and Dahyun slowly drifted apart, mostly Jeongyeon avoiding the latter.

On the other hand Sana is slowly learning to accept Dahyun. It's not that hard to love Dahyun, the girl is the epitome of a perfect wife. She knows how to cook, she plays the piano, she's smart, gentle and caring. Most importantly she takes care of Sana.

"Are you ready for the wedding next month?" Dahyun asked Sana as they cuddle in her bed.

"Mhmm" Sana hums

"you know you can still run away and be with Jeongyeon" Even tho they're literally a couple, fiance to be exact Dahyun knew Sana still loves Jeongyeon. Sana's just being kind to her nothing more nothing less.

"Wedding will push through Dahyun-ah" Sana said trying to push off the topic.

The wedding came and everyone from the most prestige families are present to what they call the wedding of the year. The Kims and Minatozakis uniting, solidifies the strongest bond in history from South Korea and Japan.

Years spent together as a married couple was Dahyun's happiest years. Even though Jeongyeon and her are not in good terms the former stayed. Dahyun is still hoping to have her best friend back.

As for Sana, she's nothing but a good wife to Dahyun. She takes care of her, she learned how to cook so that when Dahyun comes home from work she have a healthy meal. Dahyun tend to be careless about herself that Sana always scolds her. Even thought they have plenty of maids around the Kim's Mansion, Sana wants to be a hand-on wife to Dahyun.

But as perfect as it may seem, Sana wished she could say those three words back to Dahyun. Dahyun learned how not to dwell with that though. All she wants is Sana by her side, that's all that matters at least that's what she want herself to believe.

One night Dahyun came in drunk and Jeongyeon happened to be waiting for her. She's not really mad at Dahyun, but the pain she feels up until now remains fresh. She just can't help but still watch our for her best friend. It's a habbit that's hard to break. They've been friends for so long she can't just deny the fact that she loves Dahyun to bits like a real blood sister.

It's just that life is really cruel sometimes.

"Is this how you want Sana to see you after a long day of just staying at home waiting for her wife?" Jeongyeon said

"Oh wow we're in talking terms now?" Dahyun retorted.

Jeongyeon sighed "come on I'll prepare you coffee" she tried to help Dahyun walk but the latter refused.

"Just...just let it all out Jeongyeon! Tell me you hate me! Tell me you're mad because I stole Sana away from you!" Dahyun screamed "not this! Not you caring for me after years of treating me like I never was your best friend!"

"Your drunk let's talk when your sob-" Dahyun throws her the bag "What the fuck Dahyun?!"

"There! Be angry at me!"

"I'm not gonna fight back, go inside and get your shit together!" Jeongyeon's about to leave but Dahyun beat her to it when the latter punched her.

Jeongyeon punched back "you have no idea how hard this is for me!" another punch "you have no idea how hurt I was! And I'm still hurting!"

"I gave you a chance!" Dahyun screamed trying to throw another punch but Jeongyeon is quicker.

"What can I do? I was just your servant's daughter" Jeongyeon cries "I wanted to run away with Sana, but I never wanted to leave you"

Dahyun looked at her crying best friend "you know I would understand"

"You love her" Dahyun froze at what Jeongyeon have said "I'm not dumb, I know the look of love because that's how I look at Sana"

"Then all the more reason you should've left with her! She loves you! Do you know how hurt she was when she heard us that day?!"

"And hurt you?" Jeongyeon shook her head no "I'm not that selfish"

"I'm still hurt. Because she maybe married to me but her heart still belongs to you"

"Ever since we were kids, you always share everything to me. You made me forget that we're living in different worlds. You gave me everything you have, so I gave up my everything for you to have"

"And that's your biggest mistake" with that Dahyun left.

Months passed Dahyun's the one avoiding Jeongyeon and for some reason even Sana.

Sana can't help but be worried so she asked Jeongyeon "Jeong"

"Ma'am what can I do for you?"

"Sana"

"Ma'am I believe that's not possible"

Sana sighed Jeongyeon is equally stubborn as Dahyun, no wonder they're best friends "I just wanted to know what's happening to Dahyun"

"Ma'am forgive me but aren't you the wife?"

"I don't feel like it these past few months. It feels like she's drifting away from me and it's hurting me" Sana said as Jeongyeon tries to ignore the pang of pain she feels in her chest.

Sana loves Dahyun now. To which is not a surprise,because Dahyun is not hard to love.

After that conversation Jeongyeon thought of reconciling with Dahyun so she goes all the way from the Mansion to the Kim's Corp to talk to her best friend.

Much to her surprise Dahyun's not in her office. She asked the secretary but she seemed hesitant to answer "Ms. Bae please I need to talk to her it's really important"

"I know where she is" another woman came in.

"Nayeon..."

"Been a while Jeongyeon-ah"

Nayeon drove her to a place where she wouldn't thought of "Hospital? Why here?"

"Go see for yourself. She's as stubborn as you, no wonder you both click together"

"You didn't answer my question"

"I just did. Not get off my car and knock some senses to your best friend"

\---

Well there's no senses to knock when you found out too late.

"Why are you crying?" Dahyun weakly said "you're so ugly Yoo Jeongyeon"

"Fucker...who said I'm allowing you to die?"

Dahyun coughs "Jeongyeon-ah, Sana my love" she reaches for the hands of two of her most favorite people in the world "Thank you...for all the years of loving me even though I ruined the love you both shared"

Sana cries as she shook her head "What Jeongyeon and I had, I'm genuinely thankful for that but Dahyun, what we had is the most beautiful thing I ever experienced and I will not trade it with anything else. Never. I love you and I'm sorry if I'm saying this too late"

"Shhh...you were never late. You love me and that's all that matters" she weakly kiss the back of Sana's hand.

Jeongyeon just silently watching the two. If only she didn't let Dahyun deal with this one she could've done something.

She could've saved Sana from this kind of heartache. 

She could've save her best friend and the only girl Dahyun ever loved. But she's also too late.

"Hey ugly" Dahyun called "It's not your fault that my heart chose to give up"

Dahyun smiled closing her eyes "I love you both. But I have to go now"

\---

Cold breeze brushing through Jeongyeon's face as she tightly holds the basket of fresh roses while walking through the bed of resting souls.

She stopped in front of the sheltered white tomb with touches of purple and green.

Slowly she made her way to the center putting the flowers on top of the white thomb and then traced her hand on the name engraved in gold.

"Bro...I missed you" she noticed the small candle on the side and a piece of blue rose with a card on it.

[Dahyun-ah, I put blue rose for today I'll put another color tomorrow so that you'll have all the color in the world as you brought the same into my life. Now that you're gone my life is just gray. I missed you. I love you and I will never stop

-Kim Sana 💜]

**Author's Note:**

> don't kill me hehe 🤧


End file.
